joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi Sakurada
This article is in need of an clean-up. You can clean-up this article by re-organizing parts of the article, checking grammar and spelling, and doing other helpful things to correct the article. |Occupation = Princess High School Student (3rd year) University Student}} is the eldest and first daughter of the royal Sakurada family. As the oldest one, Aoi is very respected and well-looked up to, being the most popular sibling in the election for the Sakurada children to become the new king. She is one of the main characters of the Joukamachi no Dandelion ''series. Appearance Aoi is a tall, young woman, that has been described to be very beautiful, both by the citizens and her father, Souichirou Sakurada. She is with average build and height, and as a child, Aoi strongly resembled her aunt Hazuki Shinonome when she also was a child, only having the long hair. Aoi has long, straight, royal blue hair, freely falling down to her lower back. She has blue eyes and a fair and light complexion. Aoi is usually seen with her school uniform or just normal clothes at home. When attending to parties or ceremonies, she dresses elegantly; wearing dresses and sometimes a crown. Personality As the oldest one, Aoi is very mature, calm and cares for all of her siblings, watching over them from the background according to Kanade. She is very responsible, thoughtful and has a kind character, often helping out at home and also helping her mother Satsuki with cooking and other things. As one of the oldest one, Aoi makes sure she never hurts the feelings for those younger than her; purposely losing at a game so her younger sister Shiori could have a chance to win. Aoi always talks politely and she is a very good student in school, getting good grades; also because of her ability. She is also afraid of losing or hurting her friends; so she is never mean to anyone, and is very honest and is greatly admired of many due her beauty and personality. She is very soft toanly, never raising her voice, sometimes even coming out as meek, but she is still very straightforward and hardworking. Aoi also has a very strong sense of right and wrong, as she doesn't want to become king due to her ability because she doesn't want people to obey ''every order she gives them, which would become a problem as a king has to give a lot of orders. The first time she discovered her ability, Aoi was very unsure and kept quiet about it until much later where later revealed it to the citizens right for the election was over. She believes that this was the best for both her and the citizens, despite having the advantages in the election. Her father claims that because it's her, Aoi's ability to make anyone obey her orders resides in her, since she has such a kind heart and wouldn't want people to obey her. Due to these qualities about her, Aoi is very popular, both among the citizens and people in her school. Background Aoi is the first born child to the king, Souichirou Sakurada and the queen, Satsuki Sakurada. It was stated that Aoi had her other ability "Absolute Order" since she was young, but she didn't have control over it and it wasn't as powerful as it became when she grew up. One day when she was in elementary school, Aoi was alone and nervously asked three girls, Nanao, Shizuru and Uzuki to be her friend. They warmly accepted it, making Aoi very joyful. Plot Aoi is eldest child and daughter. She is the only of the Sakurada children that doesn't want to become king. This is explained why after discovering her real ability, Absolute Order. If she gives someone an command, they must obey, no matter what the command is. She keeps this as a secret from everyone except her father, as she is afraid of this power and has very little control over it. It is also because of this that she feels she does not deserve to be king, despite having the highest chance according to the pre-election rankings. In the last episode, when every siblings is going to say one last speech before the king is chosen, Aoi explains her true ability for all the people listening and she then says she is going to withdraw from the election, with the permission from her father, Souichirou. After the king was chosen (Shuu) and the election was over, it is seen that Aoi is leaving home to study at university. Ability Aoi's ability is originally said to be "Perfect Learning". It means that once she learns something, she will never forget it; making it easy for her to take tests at school, getting perfect grades. She remembers all places she has seen and all people she has met. She has also memorised all the country's laws. However this is only a front for her true ability, which allows her to order anyone under her bidding. Aoi first realized when she asked one of her friend do show something she was talking about, and she obeyed her with no hesitation at all, even having a very emotionless tone in her voice and very blank eyes. This happened once again when she asked for friends for help. Aoi grew more worried, and one day she wanted to test this out. She asked one of her guards to do a handstand while shouting ruff, and he did, greatly shocking Aoi. Her real ability was later revealed and explained to her and her father by some doctors. Relationships Akane Sakurada Akane is Aoi's younger sister. Aoi greatly cares for her and she is also protective of her, like when Kanade commented on Akane for her shyness. However, Aoi also worries about Akane due her extremely shy personality, but she is very tolerant with her and usually walks her to school. Aoi is also one of the people behind Akane's alter-ego, Scaret Bloom, encouraging her and also giving her confidence. Aoi's explanation was the reason Akane wanted to become king. Akane also respects Aoi and sees her as the best person to become king. Kanade Sakurada Kanade is Aoi's younger sister by two years. When they were children, Aoi stated that Kanade was really nice towards her and made her flower crowns and armbands and enjoyed playing with her. Now, however, Kanade sees Aoi as her rival for the election since Aoi is the one has the most votes and the highest chance of becoming king. Because of this Kanade often tells Aoi that she can withdraw from the election if she doesn't have any real desire to become king; "saddening" Aoi. However, as sisters they are still on good terms, as Aoi truly sees her as a very kind and caring girl. In return, Kanade respects Aoi as an older sister and states that she is always looking after her siblings from the background. Nanao, Uzuki and Shizuru Aoi met Nanao, Uzuki and Shizuru when she was children when Aoi asked them if they wanted to be her friend, and they gladly accepted. However, Aoi thought that they only wanted to become friends with her because she's royalty, but she then realized that they're true friends. They often hang out with each other and go to various places like cafes. They are very close and are best friends now, and the girls care for Aoi a lot, and vice-versa. They also once celebrated Aoi's birthday, surprising her with a party. The three girls said that they will be with Aoi forever, unless she says she don't want to, showing how much they care for her. Gallery Aoi-anime2.png Aoi.png Aoi2.jpg Aoi and shiori.png Aoi3.jpg Aoi4.jpg Aoi5.jpg Trivia * She has been described as a "perfect" human. * She is the only sibling that does not want to become king. * means "blue", or "bluish", explaining her hair and eye color. * The king Aoi admires is Edward the Eight. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Sakurada Children Category:Female